


Do what feels right

by nyotarules



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Interspecies Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyotarules/pseuds/nyotarules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My tribute to the late and great Leonard Simon Nimoy - LLAP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do what feels right

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Somewhere in the Milky way galaxy**

**Earth date, 27 February 2260**

He had used the portal before, once to save Leonard 'Bones' McCoy and another to save 'Young Spock'. Now he was here to save himself. The Guardian owed him a debt, in another life he had saved the planet it resided on from destruction* and now he was here to collect. He considered all the things he wanted to change; the death of his planet and billions of people in this universe, the death of 'younger Spock's' mother, the death of the Romulan planet in his other life. But the Guardian did not agree to such drastic changes, however it had given him this one request, but it came with a price.

The Elder was not old, but a prior experience had aged him immensely. A Vulcan healer confirmed his physical age was close to 200 which explained the onset of early Bendii syndrome despite his chronological age only being 158 years, eleven months and 1 day. He requested the exact date, time and place where he wanted to be taken and the time portal agreed. His consciousness would be transported and the physical shell left behind to join the dust on the ground. He had left all his life experience with a younger Spock via a mind meld to aid his people and himself. He was the only one that knew he was making a one way trip to an unknown destination. Spock had tried to dissuade him but was unsuccessful.

As the different scenes played before him, he damped down the disappointment that his choice was severely limited but he was excited at the step he was about to take. Young Spock's choices in life made him realise if he was not such a coward before there was a great probability that he also would experience the same bliss.

This is it, here it came, he felt his katra leave as the shell of his body collapsed to the ground never to rise again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**February 2267**

**USS Enterprise, Vulcan sector**

Spock headed to his quarters, feeling he needed to center himself after such an emotional display. He was extremely pleased Jim…the Captain was still alive. He could never forgive himself if indeed he had killed his captain and his friend. As he headed to the turbolift a wave of dizziness swept over him as he suddenly felt lightheaded, it was as if another presence entered his mind but as sudden as the feeling came it went. He continued his journey but instead of finding himself outside of his quarters he was outside Lieutenant Uhura's door.

He felt a sense of resolve as it dawned on him he was a free man. Free from T'Pring, free to make other choices. He pressed the buzzer and waited as the door opened to reveal Uhura standing there looking lovely as ever, wearing one of her colourful kaftans.

"Is there something wrong, Commander?" Uhura was surprised to see Spock at her door. If she was needed on the bridge why did the First Officer need to come all this way just to get her?

"Not at all Lieutenant I was passing and wondering if you would care to join me for dinner?"

"Dinner?...Will your wife be there?" Uhura scowled, arms folded.

"I have no wife Uhura, and I will explain the change in my status."

Uhura looked perplexed but was curious to want to know what happened that one minute Spock had a wife and a few hours later things had changed.

"Ok come in, give me five minutes to get ready."

Spock entered her quarters. Fifteen minutes and thirty seven seconds later Uhura was dressed and ready to leave. With experience Spock came to learn that this particular female operated on a different time system when it came to getting ready for social occasions. He learned to appreciate it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**February 2277**

**Shi'kahr General hospital, maternity wing**

"He has your nose, _k'diwa_."

Yeah, but so glad he has your ears, _adun_."

"It is common with Vulcan hybrids that the Vulcan gene dominates up to four generations."

"Don't sound so smug, Sarek,"

"I merely state facts, Amanda,"

"Is this the boring phase, Uncle Jim?"

"Yeah Saavik, you gonna have to wait a few years for your little nephew to be interesting,"

"Right now he looks mighty interesting to me. Can't believe I'm gonna say this, but your green blood sure did good Spock. But so glad he looks like his momma."

"Thank you doctor, since I also appreciate my wife's aesthetic appeal I agree with you."

Before the banter could continue a Vulcan nurse entered the room and asked for all to leave but the father so the mother and baby could rest. He could not see the logic in crowding around a bassinet and making strange noises to the infant as the humans were doing. After all what language was 'Coochie coochie coo?" an obscure human dialect?

As Sarek and Amanda bade them farewell and took young Saavik with them. Kirk and Bones left and headed out to the offworld sector of the city to wet the baby's head. They were surprised to see how contented and happy he looked, but they knew he deserved it. No one believed Spock and Uhura would last ten days much more less ten years but here they were celebrating the birth of their first child.

Spock and Uhura were once again left alone in the room with their precious bundle who was contentedly fast asleep in his father's arms.

"So we definitely agreed with the names, right?" asked Uhura

"Most definitely, _ashayam_."

"They will be tickled pink when we tell them."

"Uhura, I have no desire to tickle the doctor or the Admiral."

"You know what I mean silly." Uhura smiled in response.

Spock's lips quirked in reply, "Indeed."

"So S'chn T'gai – Uhura S'ymon Leonard James it is then."

"Affirmative my _adun'a_ , affirmative."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in another reality the Guardian of Forever boomed out.

"All is at it should be, all is satisfied."

**Author's Note:**

> *This is not a canon incident just my imagination for this one-shot
> 
> To Leonard Simon Nimoy - Rest in Peace gone but never forgotten


End file.
